Superman vs Hulk
by KingWabbit
Summary: Two power houses from their respective universes will battle to see who is stronger. The big green mean Hulk faces off again the Man of Steel Superman in an epic battle.


"A giant green monster is running rapid through Metropolis City, destroying everything in it sight. The police are hard at work attempting to subdue the green beast but they're having no luck it truly a sad day and the weather is reflecting that see that we have thick clouds blocking the sun" a frantic news report states while they showed feed of the live destruction of Metropolis City by the hand of Hulk.

"HULK SMASH!" was the phrase that the enraged Hulk repeated as he demolished the police force and leveled many skyscrapers. "We need back up send reinforcements!" screamed the frightened cop as he hides behind an S.W.A.T car. "Don't worry the Calvary is here" a gust of wind blow by the battlefield in a blink the whole police force was evacuated from what was left of the street. "Where tiny men go?!" the hulk screamed as Superman descended from the air. "I decided to bring them somewhere a little safer, now state your business why are you attacking Metropolis?" but the Hulk didn't respond to his question. Instead he charged at the caped hero with each step he left holes in his tracks. With one massive haymaker he sent Superman flying through several buildings. Superman picked himself up brushed debris of his blue suit. "I assume your not going to listen to reason" he said right before he flow at the Hulk sending shock waves behind him. With each punch Superman throw Hulk stumbled back. Until Hulk grabbed his face and began to squeeze trying to pop it like a grape. A red light started to reflect of the Hulk's palm causing him to drop Superman and scream "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LITTLE BLUE MAN PISS HULK OFF!" Hulk clapped his hand together and caused a sonic boom. Superman tried to hold his ground but lost his footing when Hulk threw several cars at him. Superman regained his balance mid-air and flow at Hulk using his ice breath to attempt to freeze the Hulk.

The Hulk busted out of his ice cover knocking Superman back, Hulk leaped over 50 in the air landing on Superman creating a massive crater underneath him. The Hulk bent over and looked into Superman's face screaming "RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" He started pounding on Superman each punch digging a deeper and deeper hole to burry Superman in. He picked up Superman by his cap his body hung bloody and lifeless, Hulk spun Superman and throw him into the Daily Planet's Globe. On impact it shattered covering Superman in rubble and dust.

"Superman, Superman Clark" said a scared Lois Lane as she attempted to free him from the rubble. She held him in her arms as tears rolled down her face they landed on his. As she sobbed and cried the thick clouds covering the sky disappeared and the sun's rays beated down on Superman. His eyes opened suddenly and gazed into Lois's eyes. "Lois get out off here" he said as he got up in a hurry "But" she responded with but Superman cut her off and said "Just listen to me."She ran off to safety and Superman flow back into battle. "So are you ready for round two" he said as he flouted in mid-air above Hulk. Hulk spun around with a smirk on his face and responded with "Little man don't learn Hulk teach you." He leaped into the air in an attempt to axe handle Superman. But the man of steel caught him by his wrists with the sun filling him with it rays he was at full power. Superman used his heat vision and slice of the Hulk's arms. But they regenerated before he landed on the floor; Superman rushed Hulk at Mach 3. He unleashed what seemed to be an endless barrage of punches each stronger as well as fast than the last. When Hulk tried to return the favor none of his punches could even come close to hitting Superman. This only made Hulk angrier. "This monster is taking my punches, I haven't been holding back at all but I'm to fast for him" Superman said to himself. Superman flow behind Hulk confusing him, he then used his x ray vision to look for Hulk's weak spot. "Damn nothing" Superman said to himself before Hulk back handed him. But Superman caught his arm and bent it back snapping the bone. Superman did the same to the other hand and flow in front of the enraged Hulk. "Time to bring the heat" Superman said as his eyes turned crimson red. A massive flow of his heat vision almost a skyscraper tall shot out Superman's eyes burning everything in his line of vision.

Superman landed to his feet worn out strained to keep himself up. "RRRRRRRRrrrrraaaaaaaaa!" is all he heard as Hulk walked towards him, his burnt of skin quickly regenerated. Hulk pulled back his are to throw another punch but Superman was just able to block it. He began to fly upwards with his arms rapped around Hulk's waist. They flew higher and higher while Hulk relentlessly pounded on his back in hopes of escape. Until Superman finally released him to flout in space. But to his surprise Hulk wasn't affected in anyway. Hulk swung and rampaged uncontrollable trying to grab Superman who was on his way to the sun. Superman began to absorb the suns rays building his strength and healing himself. After 30 seconds charged after Hulk moving at top speed he pulled back his fist and delivered his infinite mass punch.


End file.
